kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar
Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar is an upcoming sequel to Yru17's film Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. It is planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknwon when it will be shown on YouTube, although it is planned to be shown on YouTube before any Littlefoot's Adventures film guest starring Iago as a good guy just to avoid the fact that Iago was a good guy in a Land Before Time crossover film before this film. Plot The story opens with a band of robbers (along with Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Plankton, Creeper, Kaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch)) arriving in their hideout with their latest spoils. Just as their incompetent leader, Abis Mal (Jason Alexander), decides to keep most of the gold and treasures for himself, much to the anger of his men, Aladdin (Scott Weinger) and Abu (Frank Welker) steal the treasures back and distribute most of it among the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin intends to give to Jasmine. Upon their arrival,Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, the Ewoks, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Po the Panda, Shifu, and The Furious Five arrive with Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie as well as Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Rex, Jack Skellington, and the rest of their friends to reconcilate with their old friends about what's been going on. At this point, Jasmine announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan (Val Bettin) intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) manages to dig himself and Jafar's (Jonathan Freeman) genie lamp out of the sand, into which the Genie had fired them. Jafar orders Iago to release him at once, only because Maleficent had already freed herself without his consent. But Iago, tired of being treated badly, throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to convince Aladdin that Jafar had forced him into his service by hypnosis, but Aladdin is not fooled and tries to capture him. While chasing Iago, Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Rex, Po, Jack Skellington, and the others have a run-in with Abis Mal and some of his men plus Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Plankton, Creeper, Kaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch), but Iago, who is fed up with suffering from bad treatment yet again, interferes, saving Aladdin's life in the process. Now willing to give Iago a fair chance, Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Rex, Po, Jack Skellington, and their friends return with him to the palace, where they are greeted by Genie (Dan Castellaneta), along with Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, and The Flying Dutchman. That night, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room. The Sultan and Jasmine are furious, and Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Aladdin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help, though, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. Soon after their meeting, Abis Mal, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Plankton, Creeper, Kaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) manage to find Jafar's lamp. When Abis Mals rubs the lamp, Jafar, Maleficent, and Myotismon are unleashed. As Jafar is a genie (technically an ifrit), he is bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Abis Mal's habitual incompetence. Jafar desires to be free so that he can get revenge on Aladdin, but needs Mal's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Jafar still asserts his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to Agrabah; Abis Mal willingly goes along with Jafar in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, Jafar reveals himself to Iago and forces him to play along with his plans. Along the way, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket run into Cassidy and Butch, get angry at them, and have a Team Rocket motto showdown with them. When Cassidy tells Jessie, James, and Meowth that they're going to get their revenge on SpongeBob and Patrick, Jessie tells Cassidy and Butch that they're on a mission to kidnap Winnie the Pooh and his friends, but since they're nowhere to be found (due to the fact that this is a spin-off film), they're going to get their revenge on Littlefoot and the gang. Aladdin, Pooh, Rabbit, Eeyore, the rest of the Ewoks, the Vultures, Ash, Pikachu, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362, IG-88, SpongeBob, Patrick, Kyle, Cartman, Celebi, Taran, Gurgi, Jesse, Randolph, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Mickey, Goofy, Baloo, King Louie, Elsa, Jack Skellington, Charlie, Itchy, Po, Shifu, Skipper, Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort and the Sultan depart to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they leave, Jafar confronts the Genie, Piglet, Tigger, some more of the Ewoks, Jiminy, Zazu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Cera, Spike, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, IG-86, IG-80, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Stan, Kenny, Ali, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Elvis, Nadine, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Donald, Bagheera, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, The Furious Five, Kolwalski, Rico, Zuba, Florrie, and Abu in the Palace gardens and shows his power, imprisoning the pair. Jafar tells Abis Mal, Plankton, Creeper, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Cassidy, and Butch to come along with him and also tells Maleficent, Myotismon, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Kaa, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) to stay in the dungeon to make sure the prisioners don't escape. Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, and The Flying Dutchman fly away to warn Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Kyle, Cartman, Jesse, and the others that Abis Mal is coming to get them. Then, Elvis states in Chomper's voice "I hope Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and the rest of them are okay." and Cera replies "I hope so, too, Elvis". Meanwhile, Aladdin has a talk with the Sultan that earns his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanks Iago, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, and The Flying Dutchman come to warn him, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Kyle, Cartman, Jesse, and the gang, who are ambushed by Abis Mal and Jafar, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Numbuh 1, IG-88, SpongeBob, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Mickey, Goofy, Baloo, King Louie, Elsa, Po, Shifu, Jack Skellington, the Sultan, and ther friends are kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar, however, spares his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: by splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he leaves fake evidence and masks himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin with the alleged murder of the Sultan, and Aladdin is thrown into the dungeon, to be executed by beheading come morning. In the dungeon, Jasmine, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Rex, Po, Jack Skellington, and the others berate Iago for betraying them, but their anger is quickly forgotten when Iago chooses to attempt to free Genie so he can save Aladdin. Iago succeeds just in time, and the Genie frees the others. Once free, Aladdin decides to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie tells Aladdin that, in order to destroy Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wishes him free. Iago chooses not to face Jafar, and the others let him go without blame on account of their new freedom. Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Plankton, Creeper, Kaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Makunga, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch), and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's death, and Jafar asks Abis Mal to use his third wish to set him free, but Abis Mal hesitates, suspicious of Jafar's motives. During their argument, Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Rex, Jack Skellington, and the others try to steal the lamp, but are eventually discovered, and Jafar blows them out of the throne room into the palace garden. Abis Mal is caught on a tree branch, and the lamp falls to the ground. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Carpet, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, the Ewoks, the Vultures, Jiminy, Zazu, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numhuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Andy, Stef, and Sloth), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Charlie, and Itchy engage Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Plankton, Creeper, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch) in combat while Jafar transforms himself into a genie, Maleficent transforms herself into a dragon, and Myotismon transforms himself into VenomMyotismon but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, Jafar easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. But then, Jafar's indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, Mikey, Jesse, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, and their friends face a certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma. Thus Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust, Taran uses the sword he traded to the witches to kill Maleficent, Mikey throws a stick at Myotismon to destroy him, Cera blasts off Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Jack unsews Oogie Boogie with his bugs, also stepped on by Jack, coming out of his body squealing "My bugs!", the Flying Dutchman scares away Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Charlie tells Carface, Killer, and Makunga to go back to where they belong, Jesse orders Celebi to blast off Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket, Mr. Krabs throws Plankton back to Bikini Bottom, Kyle hits Kaa back to India, Po uses the Wushi Finger Hold to defeat Tai Lung, and Creeper rides away on one of the dragons from The Black Cauldron. To the joy of all, Iago recovers from his injuries, since it is among a Genie's set of laws that he can't use his powers to kill. Amidst the celebration, however, Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because first he wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she will join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. After the credits roll, we see Abis Mal still hanging on a tree branch asking "Does this mean I don't get my third wish?" Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Celebi, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis,Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda,The Furious Five (Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey), Shifu, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie,Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker ,Hank Hill and his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Spot the Puppy, Maya and Miguel, Paco, Danger Mouse, Ernest Penfold, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max (the Grinch's Dog), Euchariah, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode Big Little Girl), Cap'n Crunch, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Godzilla, Godzooky, Angirus, Rodan, Mothra, Ariel and her family (including Princess Melody), the Peanuts, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Sam, Clover, Alex, Leader Dog and his friends, the entire cast from Holes,, Maleficent, Myotismon, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Ichy and Dil, The Machine, Sheldon J. Plankton, Creeper, Kaa the Snake, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Tai Lung, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Cassidy, and Butch) guest star in this film. *The only reason why Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket guest star in this film is because Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar is guest starring Ash and the gang without Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), although they hate Cassidy and Butch, known as the Bully Team Rocket. *This film actually takes place after Alex's Adventures of Aladdin, which explains Aladdin already knowing Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Maleficent were orignally planned to guest star in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar (with Maleficent as the guest villain), but Yur17 thought it was unfair for Littlefoot and the gang to be in a crossover film with The Return of Jafar without Chomper, Ruby, Guido, and Littlefoot's grandparents since Chomper and Ruby will be with Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and since he's also doing a Land Before Time crossover film with Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, so BrerJake90 told DisneyDaniel93 to cut Littlefoot and his friends and Maleficent out of Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar because of the fact that Yru17 is doing a Land Before Time crossover with The Return of Jafar. *Unlike in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar (in which Simba was sentenced to death along with Aladdin by Jafar, disguised in Jasmine's form), Pooh, Rabbit, Eeyore, the rest of the Ewoks, the Vultures, Ash, Pikachu, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362, IG-88, SpongeBob, Patrick, Kyle, Cartman, Celebi, Taran, Gurgi, Jesse, Randolph, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Mickey, Goofy, Baloo, King Louie, Elsa, Jack Skellington, Charlie, Itchy, Po, Shifu, Skipper, Private, King Julien, Maurice and Mort will be kidnapped along with The Sultan by Jafar, disguised as a bunch of horsemen. *This is the fifth time Winnie the Pooh is mentioned in a Pooh's Adventures spin-off film, as Jessie of Team Rocket tells Cassidy and Butch that she, James, and Meowth are plotting to capture Winnie the Pooh and his friends, but since they're nowhere to be found, they're plotting to capture Littlefoot and his friends, too. The first four were Ash's Adventures of Aladdin (where Ash told Brock that he and the gang could buy something for Pooh when they first arrived in Agrabah), Dave Felis' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (where the storyteller told the audience that they might remember Pooh and his friends, but not Dave Felis yet at the begining of the film), SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron (where Shere Khan mentions Winnie the Pooh while talking to SpongeBob and his friends), and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules (where Timon claims that Hades is Winnie the Pooh's enemy, despite that Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew didn't face Hades until that film (altough YakkoWarnerMovies101 will be remaking Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa as guest stars, making that show take place after Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules), while telling Simba that Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil are working for Hades). *This film was requested by TtarkosaurusRex2. *The reason why The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Zuba, Florrie, and Makunga are guest starring in this film is because Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria are the only Madagascar characters guest starring in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_and_The_Return_of_Jafar Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar]. *Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, this is an NTSC film, with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Black Cauldron, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo movies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furrious Five, Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper, Merry Madagascar, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Prince and the Pauper, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy,Sleeping Beauty, and the Pokémon movies. *This film explains how Iago became a good guy. *Both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were released directly on home video in 1994, the same year The Lion King was released in theaters and the film-based animated TV show Free Willy aired on ABC Saturday Mornings. *Littlefoot and his friends, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Charlie, and Itchy will face Abis Mal again in''Littlefoot Goes on The Road to El Dorado.'' Spin-off films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Musical Films | Land Before Time/Disney crossovers